Ill, But Not Alone
by Telepathic Love
Summary: Conner is very ill and Kaldur is the only one in the cave to take care of him. Near-death heart-to-hearts lead to confessions that have been hidden for a long time. Yaoi (boy x boy) Don't Like, Don't Read. Rated T for minor language, make-out sessions, and near character death from some random illness because I can't be bothered to choose a specific one.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Conner."

"Morning," he said, just barely acknowledging the Atlantian as he entered the kitchen. Sliding his bunny-slippered feet, a gift from M'gann, across the cave floor, he grabbed a bowl of cereal and plopped himself down at the breakfast bar. Nest to him, Kaldur was slowly sipping at a mug of herbal tea.

"How was your slumber?" Kaldur asked, but the clone didn't respond, "Conner?"

He turned to see him face down in his bowl of cereal, spilt milk running off the table, and onto the floor.

"Conner!" he shouted, horrified. Conner jerked his head up, milk splattering on the couch behind him. He groaned and slowly lowered his head to his hands.

"What is wrong, my friend?"

"I think I got up too fast; my vision is blurry, and my head hurts," he moaned.

"Perhaps you should lie down. You appear to be growing pale."

Kaldur placed his arm around Conner, leading him to the couch. He placed his hand on the younger boy's forehead. It was burning. Conner pushed his hand away, and started to get up. Two hands firmly grabbed his shoulders and gently led him back down. Conner, too dizzy to do otherwise, let himself be pushed down into the plush, green cushions.

"Conner, rest. You have a fever and fell asleep in your cereal. You are not well," Kaldur instructed. Conner wanted to take his friend's advice and lie down for several hours. Superboy, on the other hand, wasn't so convinced.

"I'm fine! I don't need to be babied," he countered.

"No one was trying to treat you as an infant. The facts are, you are ill. To get better, you need to rest. Why don't you come with me to the infirmary?"

Superboy was about to resist, but his increasing dizziness prevented him from doing otherwise.

The walk to the infirmary was met mostly with silence, save for the periodic "clank" as Conner grew dizzy and slumped into the wall. Kaldur looked upon him with sallow-hearted eyes, wishing to help him. The last time he tried, however, he was met with a snarling face. He decided it would be smarter to keep the easily-agitated clone at a safe distance for now.

When they finally reached the infirmary on nearly the other side of the cave, Conner's eyes were crossed and he was visibly sweating. As far as Kaldur knew, Kryptonians don't sweat on Earth. Conner collapsed a few feet before making it to an examination table. He slumped forward, knocking his forehead against the metal edging of the station and dropping to the floor. Kaldur rushed towards him, turning him onto his back to examine him. His pulse was slower than normal, but at least his heart was beating. A large, dark purple bump was shown prominently against the pale forehead. Kaldur gently pressed his fingers around the wound. Conner winced in pain behind closed eyes. He wasn't bleeding, and his skull wasn't fractured. Kaldur sighed.

"My friend, you must take better care for your wellbeing," Kaldur mumbled, half to Conner, half to himself. He lifted the unconscious boy onto a medical bed, covering him with a blanket to keep him warm as he saw a fevered shiver run through the clone's body. "Conner," he sighed, turning his head, not wanting to see his strong friend at his weakest. He turned and walked out to prepare an ice pack for the bump. As he passed through the door, Conner moaned.

"Kaldur."

Kaldur stopped for a moment, looking back at Conner, but thinking it nothing, continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kaldur returned, Conner's eyes were open, half-lidded, and his mouth was moving incoherently. No sound was emanating from his throat except for a dull, strangled sound, like a gurgly groan, as if he were speaking in tongues. Kaldur promptly set his armful of medical supplies down, hurrying towards his friend. He placed his hand on Conner's forehead and immediately withdrew it. The heat now radiating off of Conner made his skin fizzle. He placed the ice pack on Conner's bruised head, hoping to cool him down enough for him to wake up and take some medicine.

Within a few minutes, all the ice had melted and Conner was still burning to the touch. Running as fast as he could, almost as fast as Kid Flash, he got some more ice and a fever reducer as well as a hypodermic needle. He simultaneously placed the ice on Conner's head and the needle in his arm, releasing the medication that would hopefully help him. Now, all he could do was wait.

Kaldur jerked his head up and looked around. He was sitting in the infirmary on a hard chair. His back hurt, but he didn't care. He looked over at Conner. The boy was lying, not moving at all except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

"I must have fallen asleep while watching over him," he thought. Turning his eyes to the clock on the wall, it showed the time as 3:00 in the morning. "Where did the day go?" he wondered, not realizing he was saying it out loud this time.

"Kaahl…," a nearby voice moaned. Kaldur looked again to Conner, his breathing becoming more labored. He got up, walked over to the medical bed, and kneeled down beside it.

"Conner, I am here," he cooed, placing Conner's hand in both of his. Conner's fingers wrapped gently around Kaldur's and his breathing calmed. Kaldur released one of his hands and felt Conner's face. He was still hot. His fever was down a little, but not enough. Kaldur tried to walk over to the storage unit to grab another hypodermic needle, but he was stopped with a strong grip on his hand. The younger boy's eyes opened up, just a crack.

"Kaldur," he moaned, his head rolling to the side to face his friend.

"Yes, Conner, I am here. What is it?" Kaldur replied, kneeling back down, placing Conner's hand on his chest, letting him feel his heartbeat, hoping to offer him some form of comfort. Conner responded, opening dead, weary, tear-filled eyes.

"Kaldur, I'm scared."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kaldur, I'm scared."_

Conner Kent, the Superboy, scared? Kaldur became worried that Conner's fever was starting to affect his brain. He didn't want to startle the boy further, though. Taking a deep breath, he began,

"Conner, what is scaring you?"

"I-I had a nightmare."

Sighing gently, he pulled up a chair and placed a hand on Conner's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he timidly asked. Conner nodded quickly. "Alright. Why don't you tell me about your dream."

Conner looked up at him with big eyes.

"It was scary, Kal," Conner whispered, "I looked all over, but I couldn't find you."

Tears started welding up in his eyes. A few spilled over. He let them fall, running slowly down his cheeks, collecting at his chin. Kaldur's heart broke, seeing his best friend this way.

Kaldur wrapped his arms around the crying boy in a tight embrace. Conner buried his face in Kaldur's chest, sobbing into his shirt. Kaldur hushed him quietly.

"Shh… It is alright. I am here. I am here, Conner," he quietly cooed into the boy's ear.

"Please," Conner choked, "please don't leave me, Kal. I'm scared."

"Do not worry," he whispered, a tear falling, "I will not."

They sat there, embraced.

"Kaldur?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for taking care of me," Conner whispered, blue eyes glancing at pale green. Kaldur held the stare for a minute before whispering a reply.

"There is nothing to thank me for."

"Don't be like that. I'm serious. No one else has ever been concerned about my well being."

"You mean _Superman_ does not care. You know the team, Batman and Black Canary care about you. You know that I care about you," he said, blushing at the last part.

Conner glanced down, back up, and without warning, pressed his lips chastely to the dark-skinned boy's.

Kaldur's eyes couldn't have gotten wider. His mouth opened slightly in shock. Conner just sat there, his heart stopped beating, he stopped moving. They sat there, silent, for nearly a minute before Kaldur blinked and stood up.

"As far as I am concerned, you are feverish and not in your right mind. Nothing was meant by it," he stated, before turning and quickly walking out.

Conner was silent.

When he was sure Kaldur had left, he laid back down on the bed, and did something he'd never done in his life. He cried.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOX

**HI GUYS! I'm back after a short break. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short. And NO I'm not making Kaldur out to be a total "Superman" to Conner. You'll see what I do with him in the next chapter. 3 REVIEWS MAKE ME POST! 3**


End file.
